


pool and weird wooden heads

by damnmysterytome



Series: single dad frank/teacher karen [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, um, any chance you're willing to continue or just do a part 2 of the single dad Frank/teacher Karen fic? It's so good & I wanna know what happens next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	pool and weird wooden heads

<!--  
@page { margin: 0.79in }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.08in }  
\-->

“Hows your class this year?” Matt Murdock asks from across the pool table. Karen looks up before taking her shot. The cue ball knocks into the ball and sunk it into a hole, earning a smile from Karen and a small cheer from Foggy. She took another shot, this time missing any of the billiard balls.

How her blind best friend was good at pool, Karen could never figure out.

“Good,” Karen explains as she watches Matt take his turn. “They’re a really good bunch of kids, all really excited to learn.” She explains, shrugging her shoulders. “Some of the parents, though… There are already some assholes.”

It’s Foggy’s turn now as he leans over with his pool cue to take his shot. “Assholes to a kindergarten teacher?”

“Right?” Karen says, picking up her beer and taking the last drink of it. “I’m out, you guys want another?”

“Take your shot first,” Matt says. Karen nods and takes her shot, knocking around the balls but not knocking any in the holes. She turns to go get another round of drinks for them at the bar.

“Three more, Josie.” Karen says, leaning over the bar a bit. She looks around while waiting for her beers, narrowing her eyes to see if that was who she thought it was. When realizing it is, she ducks down and hides for a moment.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Karen thinks to herself as she peaks up from the bar. She cannot believe one of her students fathers was at the bar she was drinking at, even though it seemed silly for her to pretend that she didn’t drink or have a life outside of school. But still, she never knew how students parents were going to react to her being out in a bar.

“Here you go, Karen.” Josie says, setting the three beers in front of her. Karen stands to her feet completely and takes the three beers, smiling at Josie.

“Thanks, Josie.” She says and tries to make a very, very quick getaway back to the corner of the bar she’d been in.

No such luck. “Ms. Page?”

Karen slowly turns around with the three beers in her hand and takes a few steps over to the voice, putting on a smile. “Lily’s father, right? Frank?” She asks. He nods and Karen sets down the three beers on the bar as she leans against the bar. “It’s Karen outside of school, please.”

“Come here often?” He asks, an amused look on his face. He doesn’t seem to be disgusted that Karen would dare visit a bar, so far so good.

She laughs softly and pushes hair from her face before speaking. “Actually, yes. It’s kind of a tradition. I have never seen you here before.”

Frank nods, picking up his beer bottle and taking a drink from it. “My mom took Lily so I could have a night to myself, don’t get them… Ever.” He couldn’t really remember the last time he had a night to himself since he and his wife split up.

Karen chews the inside of her lip and does something that could probably get her fired and something that she would never do, but if she’s being honest Lily is probably her favorite student. “Do you wanna join me and my friends? We’re just playing pool and drinking and complaining about our jobs.”

“Complaining?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at Karen.

_Shit, shit, shit. Open mouth, insert foot._ “Mostly about the parents, if it makes you feel better.” She jokes. If Frank’s eyebrow could raise further, it probably would. “Just come join us, Frank. My friends are lawyers and sometimes they have great stories.”

He takes another drink from his beer bottle before nodding and climbing off the stool he was sitting on. “Yeah, alright.”

Karen lets out a breath and turns around to lead Frank towards the back where Foggy and Matt are, wishing she could give them some kind of warning.

When Foggy catches sight of Karen, he looks like he’s been waiting forever. “Finally, what took you for- Who is the behemoth?” He asks, pointing to Frank.

Frank lets out a genuine laugh at that one, even though he’s not much taller than him. “This is Frank.” Karen says, setting down the beer on the small table by the pool table. “He is actually one of my students father… And he’s gonna join us during the next game. Frank, this is Matt and Foggy.” She says, pointing each of them out. Frank shakes hands with both of them before picking up his own pool cue.

“So, Frank, what do you do?” Foggy asks as Karen takes her own turn and sinks two balls at once. Frank’s eyes rarely leave Karen as he speaks.

“Construction, carpentry. Inherited a company from my father.” He says.  When Karen doesn’t sink the next ball, she furrows her brow and pouts, but steps back as Matt takes his turn.

“Lily says she’s going to be a construction worker when she grows up.” Karen comments off hand, picking up her third beer bottle and taking a slow drink from it. She’s not a big fan of beer, but it’s better than trying any of Josie’s cocktails.

“Yeah, over my dead body.” Frank scoffs. He’s heard that from his daughter before and given her the same comment. “She’s gonna do better than that.”

Karen looks up and smiles at Frank as she sets her beer bottle down, watching Foggy take his turn. “Foggy, I believe it is your turn to tell us about work.” Karen says, trying to get the conversation off of Frank. He doesn’t look exactly comfortable.

“We’re defending this dirt bag CEO who got caught stealing from his company to pay for his many, many secret love children. But he’s gives a lot of money to the firm, so we’re still doing it.” Foggy explains. Once upon a time, all of them worked together at Nelson and Murdock, but after a falling out between Foggy and Matt, he went to work at another larger firm. “This guy cheated on his wife with a lot of younger women, got all of them pregnant, and then doesn’t even see his kids.”

“What a dick.” Karen says as she takes her turn.

“That’s not even the worst of it it.” Foggy says before going into a long rant about this guy and how shitty he was. It went over into the next game, the four of them playing and drinking.

“Wait,” Frank says just as he’s about to take his own turn. He’s been silent through the game, so everyone turns to look at him when he’s speaking. “Does this guy have a really big mole right in front of his left ear?”

Foggy looks at him for a moment and stutters through a confirmation.

“I made these ugly ass decorations for his bed of his damn head.” He says as he takes his turn. “Damn mole was hard as hell to carve out of wood.”

Karen tilts her head at his story and starts to laugh at the idea of wooden sculpted heads, holding onto her pool cue while she laughs. Frank, Matt, and Foggy all turn their heads up to look up at Karen as she loses it, hiding her face under her hand in embarrassment. “Stop, stop looking at me.” She says through her laughter.

It takes a moment, but Foggy and Matt join in on Karen’s laughter as they probably imagine the same thing she’s imagining.


End file.
